


Homecoming

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, aftermath of king's fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “Oryx terminated. Fireteam en route home.”





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> day 25: "I could really eat something."

“_Oryx terminated. Fireteam en route home_.”

It’s six words that does it.

Just six simple words, a closing statement no different from any of the other raids that the Guardians have carried out in the past, but somehow they’re still enough to completely floor the entire Tower.

Everyone has been strung up tightly ever since the six-man Fireteam had left to carry out what needed to be done, but the atmosphere is quick to make a complete turn as the announcement is made across the PA systems and broadcasted to the City that Oryx has fallen to the might of the Guardians of Earth.

Cayde is practically vibrating from the moment that the Fireteam’s ships touches down in the hangar, and he is _not_ ashamed to say that he is among the first ones there to cheer loudly when the doors open to reveal the team. If his eyes zoom in on one Guardian in particular, no one around him are dim enough to just blurt it out directly.

“All hail the conquering fucking heroes!” someone shrieks in the mass of Guardians, frames and civilians at the Tower, and the hangar practically explodes from the noise that erupts in there.

He sets off immediately.

Exploiting the fact that Exo bodies are pretty much unstoppable in tight crowds of people, Cayde forces his way through the gathering until he’s finally close enough to his target. The moment that he is, he swings an arm around their shoulders and leans close enough to not be overheard.

“How do you feel?”

Meera’s face is flushed, whether from exhaustion or from the adrenaline still filling her body with energy he has no idea, but she gives him a smile about a mile wide and squeezes the arm that Cayde has thrown around her.

“I could—” she interrupts herself to gulp in air. “I could really eat something.”

As for requests that she could have made, this one is certainly doable and ridiculously easy.

Cayde grins.

“That’s certainly something that I can make happen.”


End file.
